Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke 21)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke 21) ist eine freierfundene Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Serie des Users Socke 21. Offizielle Beschreibung "Ihr seit ein Fan der 2012er Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und wollt mehr Abenteuer eurer Held sehen? Dann seid ihr bei dieser Serie genau richtig! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke 21) bietet dir viele neue und freierfundene Folgen der Turtles. Worauf wartest du! Hohl dir eine leckere Pizza und stürtz dich auf die Episoden!" Handlung Die Handlung der Serie spielt im Zeitraum der 2012er Animationsserie. Demnach kommen auch Charaktere, sowie Schauplätze und Items aus der CGI-Serie vor. Allerdings finden sich auch neu erfunden bzw. von anderen Medien übernommene Elemente wieder. Die Protagonisten der Serie sind die vier Schildkröten Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo. Staffeln Jede Staffel besteht aus genau''' 21 Episoden'. Unter diesen findet man auch vereinzelte Doppelfolgenspecials. Episoden '''Season 1: The War has begun!' :: Episode 1: Portal Showdown :: Episode 2: Manser Attack :: Episode 3: Cyber Kuro Kabuto :: Episode 4: Revenge of the Newtralizer :: Episode 5: The Kraang strike back (Part 1) :: Episode 6: The Kraang strike back (Part 2) :: Episode 7: Attack of the Mutant Team :: Episode 8: Project 42 :: Episode 9: Bioweapons Project I71A :: Episode 10: '''Terror Unit :: '''Episode 11: Mutagen Man de-iced :: Episode 12: The Legend of the Templars :: Episode 13: '''Out of the Shadows :: '''Episode 14: Within the Woods :: Episode 15: A Secret in Danger :: Episode 16: '''Terror Walker rewired :: '''Episode 17: Attack from another Dimension :: Episode 18: Turtle Hunting :: Episode 19: Icetime :: Episode 20: The Kraang Invasion (Part 1) :: Episode 21: The Kraang Invasion" (Part 2) Season 2: It's not over! :: Episode 1: Buried Friends :: Episode 2: The Secret of the Woods :: Episode 3: The New Foot Army :: Episode 4: A Turtle is down! :: Episode 5: '''The Desolation of Smaug :: '''Episode 6: The Clone Project :: Episode 7: Mutation Problem :: Episode 8: Zero-Gravity (Part 1) :: Episode 9: Zero-Gravity (Part 2) :: Episode 10: A new Assassin :: Episode 11: It's not over! :: Episode 12: Visionquest :: Episode 13: Infected! :: Episode 14: Isolation :: Episode 15: Cyber Shredder :: Episode 16: TBA :: Episode 17: TBA :: Episode 18: TBA :: Episode 19: TBA :: Episode 20: Annihilation: Moon! (Part 1) :: Episode 21: Annihilation: Moon! (Part 2) Season 3: Survive! :: Episode 1: ''' Target identified! :: '''Episode 2: No turning back :: Episode 3: Cold Blood :: Episode 4: Say the Word :: Episode 5: '''Cicada :: '''Episode 6: Strangers :: Episode 7: Forget :: Episode 8: Alone :: Episode 9: Meltdown :: Episode 10: Battue :: Episode 11: TBA :: Episode 12 TBA :: Episode 13: TBA :: Episode 14: TBA :: Episode 15: TBA :: Episode 16: TBA :: Episode 17: TBA :: Episode 18: TBA :: Episode 19: TBA :: Episode 20: Last Dawn (Part 1) :: Episode 21: Last Dawn (Part 2) (Diese Folge wird das Ende der Serie sein)